


Till we reach the shore...

by imsfire



Series: Ten songs, ten stories [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Fear, Gen, Injury, Pain, Song fic, running for home, struggling to remain conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: A voice says “Be brave, my love, we’re almost there, it’s not long now, please hold on for me...”





	Till we reach the shore...

**Author's Note:**

> Tina Malia's "The shores of Avalon" gives me so many feels...

It’s strange, to be getting cold, after the furnace heat that rushed upon them such a short time ago.  Strange too to be tired; unnatural after the burning adrenalin haste of the past few days.  But Cassian is shivering and yawning, cold shuddering metal against his cold skin, cold limbs stretched out.  He forces his eyes open, but they show him only blurs.

A warm hand touches his forehead; touches and strokes, and then rests there, gentle, shaking slightly.  A warm voice says “Be brave, my love,” and it is shaking too. “We’re almost there, it’s not long now, please hold on for me...”

His thoughts are sliding off into a place without time, and _Not long now_ makes no sense in that gelid nowhere.  He’s caught in a darkening current, a pull inexorable as a black hole.  He struggles weakly to stay awake.  Slowly, slowly processing that the voice is familiar, known, needed.  Jyn.  _My love_.  She called him that.  She knows what he wants to say, somehow.  He wants to ask how she knows, how she’s speaking his own thoughts at him, and his own dreams.  But he’s too tired, and it hurts too much.

The vibration of the deck below him shifts and intensifies, jarring, and he’d like to whine with the pain but it’s easier to close his eyes again and wait for it to go, wait to slide off the edge and into the dark at last.

“We’ve come out of the hyperspace lane, we’re in the final approach to the Yavin system.  Nearly there.  Nearly there.  Hold on, Cassian, stay with me, you can’t let go now…”

He’s so tired.  Even yawning is too much effort; even breathing is exhausting.

Her hand is so warm, and he is so cold; and he wants to sleep now, and he wants to hold on, because she asked him to.  He can’t see any more now, even with his eyes open, and he can’t feel anything except that last spark of warmth, Jyn’s hand on his brow, Jyn’s voice wavering into the distance, a buoy lost in the current, a light he can’t bear to lose.

“Be brave, my love, hold on, please hold on for me…”


End file.
